Old Enemies, New Scars
by TheGreenArrow
Summary: Parker has been shot. Now COMPLETE. Look for the sequel "Healing Hearts, Soothing Wounds"
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately, I don't own Bones. Please enjoy, and review.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Booth." He answered, thinking it was one of the squints with an update on their latest case.

"Seeley, you need to get down to George Washington Memorial Hospital right now" The hysterical voice of Rebecca rang in his ear.

"WHAT? What happened? Are you okay?" He asked in a near yell.

"I'm fine, its Parker…he's been shot." She cried into the phone

"I'm on my way" Booth replied as he closed his phone, turned his sirens on and sped towards the hospital.

'Oh God please let him live, I'll do anything, anything you want, just let him live' He prayed silently as he raced down the streets, each passing moment creating a deeper sense of panic and fear.

He parked and ran into the hospital into the ER.

"Parker Booth, they just brought him in, where is he?" He said to the nurse at the desk, his voice rose in his nervousness.

"They just took him into surgery sir" She replied, trying to calm him down.

"Seeley!" He saw Rebecca down the hall and rushed towards her.

"What happened, who the hell shot him?" He said angrily.

"I don't know, the school called me and said that Parker was out playing during recess when a single shot knocked him down. The doctors said it …..passed through his chest, most likely puncturing a lung. He's in surgery now but. Oh God Seeley I can't lose him, I just can't, I just….." Rebecca began sobbing as he pulled her into his arms. His face twisted with worry and anger and fear.

"He's gonna be fine. He's a Booth, he'll make it." He said to her, and to himself.

He had to remain calm, he couldn't break down now, Rebecca needed him and so did his son.

He had to be strong.

He led her into the waiting room and sat her down.

"I need to get some air" He said as he walked out quickly, he found an exit at the back of the hospital which lead into a deserted alley.

"DAMNIT." He screamed as he punched a cardboard box.

"DAMNITDAMNITDAMNITDAMNIT" As he continued to punch the box until it was mere shreds.

He sunk back against the wall into a crouch, cradling his head in his arms, Seeley Booth wept.

He had never cried so hard in his life. He'd never been so scared in his life.

'I can't lose him' He thought to himself.

He tried to catch his breath, his throat hoarse from screaming, and crying.

He wiped his face and took a deep breath.

'Buck up Ranger, the days not over yet' He recalled the words that his old Sergeant said to him.

"It's not over yet" He said aloud, reassuring himself.

Fully composed he walked back into the hospital. Ready to face whatever was ahead.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Bones sob**

------------------------------------------------------------

"It's been 3 hours why hasn't he come out of surgery yet? I want some answers" Booth yelled at the nurse.

"Sir, the doctor will be out in just a minute to give you an update on your son's condition, until then I need you to sit down and remain calm, or I will be forced to remove you from the hospital" She replied in a calm authoritative tone.

'This poor man' She thought to herself

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I'm just worried" Booth said apologetically as he walked back to the waiting room.

'Keep it together Booth, yelling at people won't give you answers in this case' He thought to himself as he entered the waiting room. He saw Rebecca curled up in a chair in the corner.

"Did they say anything?" she said as she sat up, hoping for some news about her baby.

"No, but the nurse said that the dos will be out in a minute" He said as he sat next to her and ran his hand over his tired face.

"Oh shit! I forgot that I had to pick up Bones!" He said aloud as he reached for his cell phone.

'Ah his Bones, I was wondering when he'd mention her, I wish he'd just admit his feelings for her already, silly man' Rebecca thought as she listened to him talk into his phone.

"Angela, thank God you answered, I need you to pick up Bones from the airport, her flight comes in in……..45 minutes" Booth said

"What? What's wrong, I thought you were picking her up?"

Now Angela Montenegro had been trying to get these two together for a VERY long time, she was just about ready to 'accidentally' lock them in a storage closet.

"I'm at the hospital, Parker's been…….he……he's been shot." Booth said shakily.

"Oh my God Sweetie! Is he gonna be ok?" She said frantically.

"YES. He's going to be fine. He's in surgery. But can you pick Bones up? She's coming in from….Morocco." He said.

And then it dawned on him.

'The only reason anyone would shoot my son is to come after me. Rebecca's already here so they wouldn't go after her. Their next target would be Bones and the rest of my friends. Damnit I wish I knew who this bastard was so I could take care of him myself.'

"Angela, I want you to be careful, whoever shot Parker is going to come after you guys too. I'm going to call Cullen and tell him to assign 2 agents to go with you and bring you back here. Ok?" He said, with more than a hint of worry in his voice.

"Um…ok Booth, whatever you say…….Jack's with me so I'll bring him, but what about Zach and Cam?" She said quickly

"I'll have them brought here too. Don't worry Angela everything is going to be fine" He said, more to himself than to her.

"Alright Booth, I'll leave as soon as your agents get here" She said. She hung up and turned to Jack to explain what's going on.

Booth hung up and immediately dialed Cullen to tell him the situation; needless to say Cullen agreed and gave him the manpower.

"Seeley do you really think that you need your whole team here for protection?" Rebecca asked.

"Whoever shot Parker is not going to stop there; I need to protect my friends. Besides I could use the support" Booth said as he loosened his tie and ran his hands through his hair.

"Alright Seeley." Rebecca said.

A doctor entered the room and walked over to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth?" He asked gently.

"We're not married I'm Seeley Booth and this is Rebecca Folks" Booth said, VERY clearly.

"Oh, my mistake. Parker is out of surgery, the bullet passed clean through, shattering his right scapula, passing through his right lung and out the other side. We had some difficulty with his lung collapsing in surgery, but we've managed to get it under control, though he's still in critical condition. You can see him know, but he's still heavily sedated. He's in room G14" The doctor replied with a look of compassion in his eyes.

"Thank you doctor" They both said as they rushed past him to Parker's room.

Rebecca went in immediately and sat by her son, holding his hand, and crying.

Booth stopped at the door way and looked at his son.

'He looks even smaller on that big bed. Keep him stable God, please.' He thought as he held back tears.

He hated seeing his boy like this, wires and tubes and oxygen masks……this shouldn't have happened.

'This is all my fault'

There's the next chapter. Thanks to all of you for reviewing, it means a lot. Please continue to give me feed back, questions, comments, whatever!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bones is still not my own, but I'm working on it. Please enjoy and review.**

----------------------------------------------

"Flight 815 from Morocco now arriving at Gate 16" the automated voice boomed over head.

"Come on Jack, I don't want a repeat of the last time I picked her up from the airport" Angela said to her boyfriend, trying to lighten the mood.

They walked down the busy corridor, people bustling by them, but they hardly noticed. Both of their minds were on little Parker and on how Booth must be feeling.

"I can't imagine what must be going through Booth's head right now" Angela said aloud as they walked, her arm linked through his.

"Yeah, I mean I don't have kids, but ……I bet its killing Booth to see his son like that" Jack responded.

A young boy ran up to his father, welcoming him back from a trip. Angela and Jack stop to look at the father and son, contemplating on how it must feel to know that your own flesh and blood is in pain.

"I……I know we haven't met Parker, but ya know,……. we've seen pictures, and Booth's talked about him a little, and……I feel like he's part of our little Jeffersonian family. He's part of Booth, so I feel like he's part of us ya know?" Angela said as they started walking again.

"Yeah, I know, Booth doesn't talk much about his personal life, but when he has, he talks about Parker like he's everything, right fully so, but…I don't know……he seemed more relaxed when he talked about Parker. He's gotta be feeling like shit right now." Jack said as they approached the arrivals terminal.

"God, Tempe's met him hasn't she?" Angela said, the thought dawning on her. 'She's gonna take this news hard'

"I think so…..yeah that one day after the mother in the bay case. She came back from the diner…kinda bummed. I asked her if she was alright, she said yeah, and she mentioned meeting Parker." Jack remembered, the same thought dawning on him 'How will she react?'

They arrived in front of the terminal and watched and waited for Brennan to come out of customs.

"Oh there she is! Oh poor thing she looks exhausted" Angela commented as she watched her best friend come out of the terminal.

"Hey.!" Brennan said as she walked up to her two friends.

Now Dr. Brennan had been asked to identify bodies in many many countries, but none quite as…..exotic….yeah that's a good word……none quite as exotic as Morocco. Not that she minded exotic, what she minded, was having to identify 50 or so mummified skeletons that were too fragile to transport, somewhere in the Sahara Desert, in 115 degree heat, in a full burka. THAT, is what she minded. All completed in two weeks mind you. So yes she was exhausted.

She hugged Angela and Jack briefly, glad to see them, but pretty much all she wanted to do at that moment, was collapse in her bed and sleep for a week.

"Take me home I'm exhausted….hey I thought Booth was picking me up?" Brennan asked as they walked towards the car.

Angela looked at Jack, and Jack looked at Angela, giving her the 'you're her best friend, you tell her' look.

"Sweetie" Angela stopped and put her hand on her best friends shoulder to stop her.

"Booth is at the hospital, Parker was shot earlier today" Angela said gently, knowing that Tempe wouldn't want her to beat around the bush.

"What? Oh my god, is he ok? We have to go there right now" She said as she started to walk off, the news giving her a bit of an adrenaline rush of energy.

"No, sweetie wait, there's more" Angela said.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed the suits that have been following us. You really must be tired" Angela said motioning with her head, over her shoulder, sure enough there were two men in black suits a few feet behind them.

"What's going on? Who are they?" Brennan asked, on edge, ready to spring into action

"No, it's ok, they're FBI, Booth was worried that whoever shot Parker would come after all of us next, so he sent us some escorts. Zach and Cam should be at the hospital already" Angela explained, holding Temperance back.

"Oh….well, if Booth thinks we need it…..this is bad. Let's get to the hospital." Brennan said, determination in her voice.

Meanwhile back at the hospital…….

"Parker vitals are stable, we're doing our best to keep the pain level down, he should wake up in a few minutes" The doctor said while looking over the boy's chart.

Booth and Rebecca were sitting on either side of Parker's bed, each holding one of his small hands.

Booth reached into his pocket for his cell phone as it vibrated, indicating he had received a text message. It read…

Now U Know How It Feels 2 Watch Someone You Luv Suffer. This Is Only The Beginning Agent Booth.

Booth stared at the screen in fear, gripping the phone tight in anger.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks so much to all of my reviewers. Keep it up! **

**And if you can find the subtle cameo in this chapter from a certain other tv show and message me the answer, I'll send you a sneak peek of chapter 4!!! Good luck!**


	4. Chapter 4

**If Fox ever decided to sue me, they would get a total of 3 dollars and 27 cents, 3 pairs of socks and my college textbooks. In other words, I don't own Bones doublesob. But new episode this week!!! happydance**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Booth was pissed…well pissed was an understatement. LIVID. was more like it. He stepped out of the room so he wouldn't give Rebecca even more of a reason to worry.

How the hell had the perp gotten a hold of his cell number?

He called Cullen and asked him to look into it; maybe someone had gotten into his FBI file. Was that even possible?

All he knew was that the shooter knew more about him than he knew about the shooter.

And if there was one thing that Seeley Booth hated, it was being out of the loop.

His phone rang.

He answered and heard the clipped voice of Agent Simmons.

"Booth, we picked up Dr. Addy and Dr. Saroyan from the Jeffersonian, were on route now. I've briefed them on what's happened. ETA 13 minutes." He said, very FBI-like

"Thanks Simmons. There's a back entrance in an alley off of Persimmon and 23rd, enter through there. I want to take every precaution when it comes to this bastard." Booth replied in a clipped tone.

"Roger, Simmons out." He said and hung up.

"Seeley!" Rebecca called to him from the room

"What is it?" Booth asked worriedly

"He's awake"

Booth sighed in relief as he walked into the room. Plastering a big smile on his face.

"Hey Buddy!" Booth said as he sat next to his son, taking his small hand in his..

Parker was very groggy, he wasn't able to say anything because of the tube going down his throat.

"You were a very brave boy today…..Daddy……Daddy is very proud of you." Booth said, his voice catching. He laid his forehead on the bed so that Parker wouldn't see his tears.

Rebecca put her hand over her mouth to stifle her crying as well, trying to be brave for Parker.

"I love you Baby, everything is going to be ok, the doctors will make it all better, I promise" She said as she composed herself and ran her hands through his blonde hair.

The doctor breezed in and checked Parker's vitals, making sure everything was going smoothly.

"We should be able to take the tube out in a few days. It needs to stay in there until we're sure that he'll be able to breath on his own without too much difficulty. I'm taking every precaution to ensure your son's safety." The doctor said, trying to reassure the parents.

'What kind of animal would do this to a child?' The doctor thought to himself as he walked out of the room.

Seeley reached into his pocket as his phone vibrated once again. Dreading the words that were about to come.

At 6:30 PM you will have your lovely Bones answer the pay phone on the corner of Waters and 23rd. And she had better come alone. If I see even a hint of a gun barrel, or if I sense one thing out of place. SHE DIES. The message read.

'shit…….how does he know that I call her Bones?' Booth said, his brow creasing in anger and his teeth clenched in fear.

_Meanwhile in Jack's Mini…_

"We should've taken my car, in the rush to leave I didn't even think about leg space…sorry sweetie" Angela said, turning slightly to look at Brennan, who had her feet on top of her bag, and her legs against the front seat.

"It's fine Jack's car is faster than yours, the sooner we get to the hospital the better" Brennan replied, struggling to sit up, but finding it impossible in the back seat of Hodgin's nice, but small car.

_Meanwhile in Agent Simmon's SUV_

"Are we there yet?" Zach asked for the third time, his leg bounced in nervousness. He wanted to help Booth somehow, but he didn't know how.

"No, Dr. Addy we should be there in about 8 minutes" Agent Simmons replied through grit teeth. 'This kid is a doctor? He looks about as old as my son, acts even younger' He mused with a slight chuckle

"Zach, just let the man drive, we'll get there when we get there" Cam said.

Being rushed out of the Jeffersonian, while still in scrubs, was not Cam's idea of a productive work day. The scrubs were clean, granted, but she had to make 7 different phone calls in order for her body to be properly preserved.

'Shut up Cam. Booth's kid is in the hospital and you're bitching about your already dead, dead body' Cam chastised herself.

Camille Saroyan and Seeley Booth's relationship had always been a rocky one. Even months after their second break-up things had been…..awkward …between them. Things finally started to become 'normal' again just last month, when Seeley joined the "Squint Squad" for dinner after a VERY difficult case.

She was just starting to feel like an actual part of the team, she'd finally admitted to herself that she actually LIKED being part of a team, and if anyone could ever tell you ANYTHING about Dr. Camille Saroyan, it would be that she was hardly ever a team player.

The black SUV pulled into the alley; Simmons motioned for them to get out and told them Parker's room number. As he scanned the street and the rooftops nearby for anything suspicious

The two doctors told him thanks and proceeded on their way.

Simmons exhaled trying to get rid of the Addy induced headache

'Squints' He thought with a laugh as he drove off.

Zach and Cam walked through the maze of hospital hallways, finally coming upon the Pediatric ICU. They walked down the hall and stopped at the window to Parker's room.

"He looks bad" Zach said

"Agent Booth I mean….well Parker does too, but ……I've never seen Agent Booth so….broken"

Dr. Zach Addy, may be young, and he may be oblivious to a lot of human emotions, but he would have to be blind not to notice the pain etched in the lines of Booth's face.

"Dr. Brennan!" Zach said as he saw her almost walk past the hall that they were in, Hodgins and Angela trying to keep up with her brisk pace.

Brennan really hated hospitals, she hated the reasons people had to go to hospitals, but at that moment, as she was looking at young Parker Booth through the window, hate really wasn't the issue. No it was more of a loathing. She loathed the man who would shoot an innocent child. She loathed the man who created so much pain in Booth's eyes.

Yes. Loath was the appropriate term.

She knocked on the door frame politely and met Seeley's eyes, the dark eyes that she almost always lost herself in, now seemed like they were on fire. Not just the fact that they were red-rimmed from his tears, but also with burning hatred for whoever did this to his son. She walked over, nodding to Rebecca in acknowledgement, and placed a hand on Seeley's shoulder. Supporting him the way he always supported her.

Parker raised his eyes slightly to Dr. Brennan's face in recognition, and he tried to smile behind the tube and the tape.

Brennan looked into the young boy's eyes, the same shade as his father's, her eyes grew moist, she sat on the arm of the chair that Booth was sitting in, and placed her hand on Parker's arm, squeezing gently to let him know that she was there for him too.

"Bones. We need to talk" Booth said to her, the deadline approached, and he still didn't know how he could protect her from whoever this bastard was.

She stood up and walked into the hall, Booth following her.

The squints stood a little further down the hall and all gave Booth a half-hearted wave, feeling a bit awkward about the whole situation, not personally knowing Parker, but knowing Booth.

Booth waved back and motioned for them to give him a second.

He walked with Brennan a little further down the hall to the waiting room.

"How is he Booth?" Brennan asked, her voice full of concern.

"He's gonna be alright, the doc said the bullet passed clean through shattering his right shoulder blade, and went through his right lung. They said he's stable." Booth said as he motioned for her to sit.

"It's good that he's stable. I'd like to take a look at his X-Rays though" Bones said firmly.

"You can look at them later, we've got something that needs your attention right now" He said

"Any clue as to who this bastard is?" She asked, the anger clear in her voice.

"I don't know who he is, but he knows me, he's been sending me these texts. Here read them" He said as he clicked his phone to the messages and handed it to her

"…….how did he get?" "I don't know" "How does he know my na?" "I don't know"

"It's 6:10 no, I can make it to Waters and 23rd in time if I leave now" She said standing up and heading out.

"Bones WAIT!" He said as he grasped her arm to stop her

"I…..you can't…….I won't be able to……" Booth stammered out, not knowing what to say, but knowing he had to say something.

"I have to Booth. I'm going." Brennan said firmly.

"NO….I….can't…" He went on…

"You can't come Booth, the message was clear, no FBI no nothing, just me"

"I can't…….I'm not….."

"You can't Booth. I'm going alone." She said determinedly

"I can't…..I'm not strong enough"

"BOOTH I HAVE TO GO. THERE'S NO OTHER WAY" She yelled.

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU. I'm…….I'm not……strong enough" He said as his hand slipped from her arm, his head hung in defeat.

She stepped closer to him, gripped his arms with her hands and said firmly…

"You're not going to lose me Booth, I…..I promise" She said with tears in her eyes.

He brought her into a fierce embrace. Burying his head in her hair, trying to draw strength from the strongest woman he knew.

He composed himself, and pulled back, clearing his throat.

"Sorry" He said sheepishly.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it much like she did Parker's.

"Everything is going to be fine. I have to go" She said and then left him standing in the room.

She walked down the hall to her team and asked for Hodgin's keys.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"To get some answers…don't worry. I'll be back, until then. Take care of Booth"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Whew. That was a long one. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys are awesome! Keep it up!**

**The answer to last chapter's cameo question was Lost. Brennan's flight number matched the flight number in Lost, and her gate number was one of the numbers in the sequence. Congratulations to Elvawen and Music Addiction for answering correctly!**

**This chapter's cameo is a book. The first 3 people to review with the correct answer, the title of the book, will get a sneak peep of Chapter 5. Good Luck!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own Bones -exasperated sigh-**

**  
Please review and enjoy.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Brennan had circled the block several time, keeping her eyes peeled for anything suspicious.

The clock in the car read 6:29. She parked a short distance away from the phone booth on the corner of Waters and 23rd. There was no one around, this being a somewhat shady part of town.

'This place seems familiar' she thought as she stepped out of the car.

She walked towards the phone booth and stopped in front of it, visually examining it to see if there was anything out of order.

The shrill sound of the ringer cut through the silence.

She picked up the receiver and said

"Hello?"

"Hello Dr. Brennan." A creepy male voice answered

"Who is this?" She replied angrily

"You look beautiful today"

Her head snapped up and looked around quickly.

"Show yourself you bastard" She said as she continued to look around.

He went on as if she didn't say anything.

"Do you remember the words "Everything that happens from here on in is your fault?" Well those words still apply. But now its also Agent Booth's fault."

Her mouth dropped. 'It can't be'

"You probably recognize this phone booth by now, unfortunately I haven't left you a gift …….or have I? Goodbye Dr. Brennan" He said and hung up.

The telephone receiver began making a whirring noise.

Temperance recovered from the shock, dropped the handle and ran as fast as she could towards the car.

The phone booth exploded with a resounding BOOM, sending pieces of the booth, and Brennan flying.

The force from the explosion slammed her body, right side first, into a nearby building, her body dropping like a sack onto the sidewalk.

Miraculously she was still conscious. She slowly crawled to the car assessing the damage to her body to keep her mind off of the excruciating pain.

'Right carpus most likely shattered, right radius and ulna most likely broken, right femur most likely broken'

She finally reached the car, and opened the passenger side door, crying out in pain as she used her left arm to reach into her purse for her cell phone, hitting the speed dial for Booth.

"Bones?" He answered anxiously.

"Booth!, I ….." She passed out from the pain, her foggy vision distinguishing several figures approaching before the darkness took her.

Booth cursed and rushed out of the hospital, without explaining to anyone.

He dialed 911 as he drove, sirens blazing.

His mind was going a million miles a second, thinking of different scenarios all of which ended badly.

'Hang on Bones' He thought to himself as he pressed harder on the accelerator..

'God don't let her die, please, I can't lose her' He prayed over and over again. He was sick of having to pray the same prayer twice in the same day.

He arrived on the scene, his face dropped. There were black char marks extending out from the phone booth, he saw the as it pulled up by Hodgin's car, blue uniformed EMTs rushing out and hovering over Bone's body. He ran over to them, trying to stay out of their way, but trying to figure out her condition, flashing his badge when they questioned him. He noticed some construction workers nearby and went over to question them.

They said that they heard the explosion from a few blocks down and came running to see what had happened, when they saw the woman's passed out body they called 911.

He walked back over to Brennan, seeing that they're preliminary examination was complete.

One of the medics had strapped a brace around her neck, and proceeded to lift her onto a gurney and into the ambulance.

He saw the limbs on her right side twisted at odd angles, the crimson blood that flowed from her forehead and cheek a sharp contrast to her pale skin.

"I'm with her. She needs to be taken to George Washington Memorial" Booth said firmly as he climbed in, his voice leaving no room for argument. The medics nodded in acknowledgment.

He sat back and let the medics work, cleaning wounds, taking vitals, placing an oxygen mask over her mouth.

"She doesn't seem to have any internal injuries Agent Booth, just a lot of superficial wounds and broken bones." The medic said, trying to assure the agent.

'Broken Bones' Booth thought. His cell phone rang.

It was Angela.

"Booth what the hell is happening, you just left without a word, where's Brennan?" She asked desperately.

"I'm with her now Angela, the ambulance will be at the hospital in a few minutes" He said apologetically.

"Ambulance. Oh my god, is she...what happened?" She said, the horror and worry in her voice made it sound louder than it was.

"I….she...the phone booth blew up. She'll be ok though, the medics said, broken bone and superficial wounds. We'll be there soon." He said and hung up.

The medic got his attention and told him that Brennan was awake.

"Bones!" He said in relief as he grasped her left hand gently.

She smiled tiredly, and squeezed his hand lightly, the oxygen mask preventing her from saying anything.

"Ma'am I need you to take a deep breath" The medic instructed holding a stethoscope to her chest.

Brennan breathed in slightly and winced.

"It seems you have some broken ribs also. We'll be at the hospital shortly; they'll be able to determine your full condition. Until then please remain calm, you're going to be fine." He said, flashing a light in her eyes, as he continued with the brief examination.

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital and Brennan was rushed off to get X-rays taken, leaving Booth in the hallway with a frown on his face.

"I'll be right here when you get out Bones" He yelled down the hall at her. He could see her raise her left arm slightly in acknowledgement as she rolled away.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Don't hurt me! This was the least…..painful…and least complicated of the list of possible things that the perp would do to our favorite Bones.**

**All will be revealed in good time, I know I just threw a big shocker in there, but have no fear, everything will make sense…….eventually.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!! I really do appreciate it. Keep it up!.**

**The answer to last chapters cameo was the book Lovely Bones by Alice Sebold.**

**And inadvertently the book Fierce Embrace by Bud Sparhawk. I didn't realize that this was a book, but since it is…..**

**Congratulations to Kelanne for guessing correctly.**

**I'll throw cameos in there once in awhile, they're actually harder to work in than I thought they would be. So maybe on the weekend updates I'll have that little contest.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still not mine. Enjoy and please review**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Wilkins stopped outside of the waiting room door. He looked in through the blinds at the man who he's had to bring continuous bad news to and sighed. He opened the door and entered, standing before Booth he asked….

"Mr. Booth does Dr. Brennan have family present?"

"We're right here." Booth said firmly, motioning to himself and to the rest of the squints.

Dr. Wilkins began to question him but Booth interrupted him.

"We're all she has" Booth said again.

"Alright then, her injuries are wide spread, but none are fatal. We had to do extensive surgery on her right wrist, several screws and plates to set the bones, the ligaments surrounding them have been fixed to the best of my ability using the OFMI procedure. She will have to undergo several months of physical therapy, and there is a chance that she will have trouble recovering full movement in her wrist, if this is the case, I'm afraid that her career as an anthropologist will be severely hindered that is, if she can continue at all."

He paused, letting that sink in before continuing.

"The right radius and ulna are broken severely, we had to put pins in both of them, her right femur was also broken, but not severely, the femur is strongest bone in the body, she must have landed on it extremely hard. We stitched up her forehead; the scar shouldn't be very visible. She has several cracked ribs which will make breathing painful, but thankfully her lungs weren't punctured. She doesn't have a concussion, which is extremely surprising, considering that she did hit her head pretty hard, but we'll monitor her brain activity for a few days, just to play it safe. Other than all of that she has a few minor abrasions on her person." He said stopping again to let everything sink in.

"When can we see her?" Booth said, keeping his face emotionless.

'Deep breath Booth, it's not going to do you any good if you lose it now, she's alive and that's all that matters'

"She's still in recovery. You can see her in an hour or so" The doctor said and excused himself from the room.

The room fell deathly silent.

"I'm going to see Parker" Booth said and strode out, but stopped at the door.

"No one leaves the hospital. I want you all safe, we don't know when, or who he'll attack next" He said firmly, gritting his teeth firmly, and walked out

'We're all pretty much hostages in the hospital. This bastard's gonna pay' He thought

The room fell deathly silent…..again.

Angela clung to Jack, trying to draw strength from him.

"Tempe is going to freak out. Her job is her life if she can't do it, what'll she do? She's gonna be really REALLY pissed when she hears about this." Angela said everyone knew that she wasn't exaggerating.

"Why is this happening to us? I mean I know we've put a lot of bad guys in prison, but….but this is….." Angela stood up and began to pace the room.

"How dare he do this to us, who the hell is he, how does he know about us? How does he know about Parker? How are we going to catch him? We don't have a skeleton, that's how we catch the bad guys, but this guy, how will we survive? He's already hurt Parker and Brennan. Who's next? Is it me? Is it you?" Angela was in full melt-down mode, she paced and yelled and ranted and rambled on.

"ANGELA." Cam faced her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her out of it.

"You HAVE to calm down. This isn't helping anyone. The last thing that Brennan or Parker need is for you to freak out and have a breakdown. We have to keep our heads on straight and stick together. We can't let this bastard do this to us. We're all each other has. We can't fall apart now." Cam said her words breaking everyone from their depressing thoughts.

"I'm with Dr. Saroyan." Zach said firmly as he stood up.

"We've been through too much together to let one spineless excuse for a man tear our team apart. We're better than that. We're better than him." The young doctor said firmly, walking over and placing his hand on Angela's shoulder reassuringly.

"Alright Zach! You finally said something that everyone could understand." Jack said with a smile and a pat on the back. He stood up and wrapped his arm around Angela's waist.

"Booth was right we're all family, and I'll be damned if I let this one fall apart too." Jack said.

"Now. We've got another 30 minutes or so before we can see Brennan. Let's go get some pudding" Jack said, immediately lightening the mood.

They all laughed and headed off to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile a few halls down…………..

Booth's pants vibrated. He stopped dead in his tracks……slowly reaching for his phone.

He flipped it open, dreading what the next message would say.

_Now u know Agent Booth, but do u really know what u think u know?_

'What?' He thought.

'This guy makes no sense….I………I need to talk to Bones'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter has made me an expert on wrist reconstructive surgery. Woohooo.**

**I know that a lot of people don't like Cam, but I see no reason not to like her now that she is no longer involved with Booth. **

**After this weeks episode 'Bodies in the Book' it was really hard for me NOT to like Sully, I was thinking about putting him in, but decided that I couldn't handle THAT much drama. lol. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Reviews were slim for the last chapter though. Hopefully that won't be the case for this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We all know that if I did own Bones, Booth and Brennan would have gotten together ages ago. **

**Enjoy, and please review.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Temperance Brennan had felt pain. Many would say she's felt a lot of pain, but no physical pain she's ever experienced was equal to waking up in a hospital bed, having a killer headache, not being able to move any of the limbs on her right side, and having pain shoot through her body every time she inhaled.

'Great.' She thought. Staring at the ceiling.

'I can't move without some part of my body protesting'

Then suddenly she remembered.

Epps. Or who she thought was Epps.

She felt a gentle pressure on her left hand and looked over, the first thing she saw was little Parker Booth in his hospital bed. The second thing she saw was Booth slumped in a very uncomfortable looking chair his head resting again the back of it, his left hand on Parker's right hand, his head pointed towards the ceiling, his mouth slightly open and making slight snoring noises, which made her smile, and then immediately regret the action when she realized she had stitches somewhere on her forehead, and then she saw where his right hand was, on her left hand.

If anyone had walked into the room at that moment they probably would have fallen over laughing at Booth's spread-eagle, open-mouthed position. But our favorite forensic anthropologist thought it was sweet of Booth. And then the anthropologist side of her kicked in.

'Typical alpha male, asserting his dominance over his 'pack'' She thought, but she couldn't ignore the Tempe side of her 'You know it's precious, and you know that he's just trying to show that he's there for both of you'

She hated to wake him, knowing that he must be exhausted, but she gently called out his name, knowing that there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Booth…..BOOTH" She said, and repeated with a bit more force behind it. Gently shaking his hand.

Booth sat up quickly, pulling his gun out in reflex.

"What? What's happening" He said, trying to get his bearings. His senses coming back to him, he holstered his gun, and looked over at the duller than usual blue eyes of his partner.

"Hey Bones! Finally decided to wake up huh?" He said jokingly as he scooted checked on Parker, seeing that he was asleep, he scooted his chair next to Bones' bed.

"You were the one sleeping Booth" She said back with a small smile.

"Yeah yeah….how are you feeling? If it hurts too much I can get the nurse to up your pain meds" He said as he placed his hand gently back on hers in a comforting gesture.

"No I'm fine, I hate being groggy" She said, and then remembered the phone conversation again.

"Booth, the phone call,….I think……it sounded like…..I mean it's impossible...but…."

"Spit it out Bones"

"I think its Epps." She said her brow furrowed in confusions, and then winced in pain.

"Epps? But…he's dead...he….no it can't be" He reasoned.

"I know but, he knew about the last time we had a phone conversation. He said that it's still all my fault, but now it……yours too." She said gingerly.

"I'm calling Cullen" He said and immediately dialed his boss, asking for Epps' body to be exhumed to make sure that it was Epps' body in Epps' grave, but Cullen informed him that Epps had been cremated.

Booth explained the situation to Cullen, who told him that he had 2 agents assigned to this case, but if Booth wanted to take over he could, seeing as he knew a lot more about Epps than the other 2 agents.

Booth told Cullen that he would once he got everything at the hospital sorted out. Cullen had talked to the head of the Jeffersonian, and they've said that they can lock down the Medico-Legal area so that only the staff that work specifically in that lab will have access to it. Booth thought that was a good idea and said that he would transport the squints personally so that they can get started analyzing the pieces of the phone booth, and whatever else might turn up later on. Booth thanked Cullen and hung up, explaining to Bones the situation.

"Booth…….how badly is my condyloi….my wrist. How bad is it?" Brennan asked, knowing that the news couldn't be good.

Booth was silent. He squeezed her hand and looked up at her through his eyebrows.

"The doc said that you'll need physical therapy……"

"And?"

"You might not recover full motion…..ever"

"I see."

Brennan knew the implications. She lay there, staring at the ceiling. Trying to analyze and keep her temper in check.

"I…….don't worry Bones, we'll get through this, and we'll make this bastard sorry the he was ever born" Booth promised.

"Yeah …..ca….can I be alone for a minute Booth…….I just need to clear my thoughts." She said shakily, as she squeezed his hand.

"….Sure Bones. I'll go talk to the squints and update them on…everything" He said as he stood up and gently pushed some of her hair behind her ear and gave her half of a charm smile which was all he could muster in that moment.

He walked out and shut the door, leaning against the door frame.

Inside the room Temperance Brennan was gently weeping, and cursing herself for weeping, and weeping some more for the extra pain she felt due to her ribs.

Seeley cursed and punched the wall.

'This ….monster…..he shot Parker, he hurt Bones, he HURTS Bones and I have no idea how to catch him….'

He shook his hand in pain and walked down the room, knowing that Bones needed a few more minutes alone.

He walked slowly to the waiting room, dreading the fact that he would have to tell the squints that the perp could possibly be Epps, he still didn't believe it…

'I saw him fall, I saw the coroner, bag and tag him,……' He pondered about this more when he heard talking coming from down the hall, he noticed the squints walking companionably down the hall, Angela with her arm around Jack's waist, Jack eating pudding.

Booth chuckled, remembering how much Jack loved hospital pudding, Cam had her arm placed friendlily around Zach's shoulder, everyone laughing at something Zach said….they looked…..peaceful….he hated having to rain on their parade.

"Hey! We need to talk" He said as he walked up to them and ushered them towards the waiting room.

When everyone was settled he explained the whole thing, the possible return of Epps, and the whole transferring them to the Jeffersonian thing.

You could've heard a pin drop.

Zach spoke up.

"We'll do everything we can do Booth. None of us are experts on bombs, but I'm sure Hodgins and I can determine what sediments were used to make the bomb and maybe Angela can reconstruct the phone booth using the Angelator so we can figure out how the bomb got there, and Cam can be support." He said firmly, trying to keep his chin up, even though flashbacks from the exploding body of Mrs. Epps were going through his mind.

"I have some favors that I can call into quickly determine the type of bomb once we have the sediments" Cam said, trying to be helpful, but she was having her own flashbacks, coming within an inch of death was not something you just forget.

"We're ready when you are Booth" Hodgins said firmly, already compiling a list of possible sediments in his mind.

Angela just nodded, and tried to give Booth a smile.

"I want to speak to Brennan before we leave though" She said as she stood up.

Booth nodded and walked out with her, telling the rest of the squints that he'd be back in a minute.

"I..I didn't know what to say to her Ange, maybe you can comfort her better, I told her about her wrist and she……she told me to give her a minute, and when I left I heard her crying. I've seen her scared and I've seen her cry, but…..she's never sounded so……broken." Booth said as they began to walk towards Brennan and Parker's room.

"I'll do my best, but she does need you Booth, don't think for a second that she doesn't, you're THE most important man in her life, I know that I joke around a lot about you and Brennan's 'connection', but I'm not kidding. You guys…..you're made for each other."

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Keep it coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Parker has a speech impediment, if you don't like it, sorry, but most 4 year olds I know have one, so the 4 year old voice in my head can't say his r's correctly.**

**Once again I don't own Bones, and having to write that every chapter makes me sad.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

_2 days later…_

Rebecca had only left the hospital to get some milk, knowing that Parker would want milk when he got the tube out of his throat later that afternoon. She was just gone for a moment, but now she was gone.

"Booth" Cullen said into the phone.

"Yes sir"

"There was a body found in the parking lot of the hospital. It's badly beaten, the face is unrecognizable, we sent it over to your squints at the lab. It was positioned face down arms and legs bound, Epps' MO. The agents on the scene think that blunt force trauma was the immediate COD"

"Thanks sir, I'm going to stay here for Parker and Dr. Brennan's protection, I'll have the squints keep me informed and I'll work the case from here" Booth said and hung up.

'We have a body……this just keeps getting worse. Who did he kill?...SHIT' Booth said as he brought out his phone, only to receive a text from Rebecca.

_I thought it only fair Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan lost her career, now u will lose yours as well, after all a single father would have a hard time being an FBI agent _

'NO…….he's lying it can't be Rebecca….I just saw her…..' Booth searched the hospital frantically, and then he saw the note taped to Parker and Brennan's door.

_Seeley, I went out real quick to buy Parker some milk, the cafeteria was closed and you know how much he loves milk, I wanted him to be able to have some when he gets the tube out this afternoon! I'm so excited to be able to hear my baby's voice. Don't be mad, I'll be right back_

_XX_

_Rebecca_

Booth crumpled the note and hit the door frame.

'Rebecca…..'

**Meanwhile at the Jeffersonian…….**

"Guys!! I'm finished with the facial reconstruction on the body" Angela said over the phone-com in a grim tone.

The rest of the squints walked into the Angelator room, and stopped as they all recognized the floating image.

"Oh no…..who's going to tell Booth?" Zach said looking at everyone else.

"I will" Cam said quietly, already forming the words in her mind to tell Seeley that the mother of his child….was dead.

**Meanwhile in the hospital room…..**

"Ok Parker, we're going to spray this numbing agent down your throat and then remove the tube ok? It might hurt a little but everything is going to be ok." The doctor said in a placating voice

5 Minutes later the tube was removed and Parker gingerly asked for some water. His voice was hoarse from the tube even after drinking the water. He looked around the room and spotted ………what was her name again?

"Hi" He said shyly to Brennan.

She turned her head to face him, and couldn't help but smile.

'He's got Booth's smile'

"Hi Parker, do you remember me?" She asked, trying to keep her voice chipper

"Yeah youw Daddy's pawdner, but I don't 'member your name" He said

"It's Dr. Brennan" She said gently

She didn't really interact with children, so it was a little awkward for her, but knowing that he was Booth's son, made her want to try.

"Oh yeah I 'member now, Daddy calls you Bones! Doctow Bwe..Bwen. Doctow Bwen!" He said with a smile

"Yeah, you can call me Dr. Bwen, how are you feeling?" She couldn't help but smile.

"My thwoat huwts a little, feels like I swallowed a fwog, my friend Jimmy twied to swallow a frog once, he said it tasted gwoss.!" Parker said, glad that he was able to talk.

"Your throat will feel better soon, and your friend Jimmy shouldn't swallow frogs, that's highly unsanitary and could lead to……" Brennan stopped herself

'He's a child Brennan, talk in his terms……what are 'his' terms, children are confusing'

"Your friend sounds silly" She said, trying hard to think like a child

'I haven't been a child since I was 15 this is going to take awhile'

"Whews my Mommy and Daddy?" He asked looking around the room

"I'm sure they're right outside, I'll have the nurse bring them in ok?" She said as she used her left hand to push the call button.

'Booth and Rebecca should have been in here by now' She thought as she asked the nurse to tell the parents that Parker wanted to see them.

The nurse informed Booth who really was just outside, he was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall and his head in his hands. Cam had just confirmed his fears on the phone.

The conversation itself was short, but after he hung up images from his and Rebecca's time together flashed in his mind. Sure she was a bitch for the majority of the time after they broke up, but that didn't change the fact that she was the mother of his child.

'How am I gonna tell him?' He thought to himself as he rubbed his hand over his face.

He stood up and placed his hand on the door knob

'Here goes nothing' And opened the door.

"Hey buddy! How ya feelin?" He asked his son as he sat by him on the bed, giving Bones' hand a squeeze as he walked by.

"I feel bettew now Daddy! The doctow said I can have all the pudding I want!" The boy said, perking up as soon as he saw his Dad's face.

Both ruffled the blonde mop with his hand affectionately.

"Parker……son….do you remember when your fish Sebastian died? Do you remember what I told you?" Booth said, knowing that he had to tell his son.

"Yeah, you said that Sebastian was in Heaven, and that he was saving his enewgy so that when I get to Heaven we can play all day long!" Parker said, a little confused by his father's question.

"Well….son….your Mom……" Booth paused and squeezed his small hand in his, he heard Bones gasp, and looked over at her, only to see her eyes full of compassion, and understanding.

"Your Mom is in Heaven now too……..she's keeping Sebastian company…..you know she loves you very much" He said as he looked at his son, gauging his expression. Not even knowing if he understood the whole concept of death.

"In Heaven?……..I want to see huw, can I go too, I'll be a good boy I swears!" Parker asked, extremely confused and scared

"No, son. You can't right now……Daddy would miss you too much" He said as he embraced his son gently, mindful of his shoulder.

"……ok Daddy…..I'll stay with you….I'll take cawe of you Daddy" He said as he wrapped his left arm around his Dad.

Booth buried his face in Parker's hair, holding back a sob.

Brennan watched Booth, her heart broke for him and for Parker, she pressed her fist against her lips in an attempt to hold back her own tears. She recalled Angela's words.

"You need him Tempe, just like he needs you; things are crappy right now, obviously, but we all have to stick together, or things are going to be a lot harder. You shouldn't hold your emotions in sweetie, just like he shouldn't. It's…..it's not healthy. Let him know that he can talk to you, and talk to him honey, open yourself up to him and he'll open himself up to you."

Angela's words were true, and she knew it, she thought that Booth knew that he could talk to her about anything, but Ange was right.

'If I don't tell him how I'm feeling, how will he ever feel comfortable enough to tell me what he's feeling'

Was there a double meaning to that? Probably.

She focused her attention back to Booth and Parker.

Booth had sat up while she was thinking. His phone rang he looked at the screen and saw that it was Hodgins.

"I'll be right back son." He said firmly as he stepped out of the room.

Parker turned away from Brennan, she could hear his soft whimpering.

Brennan felt the immediate urge to go to him. She tried to rationalize with her anthropologist self.

'It's your inborn maternal instincts kicking in, you might not particularly know how to deal with children, but you know that Parker needs you, it's ok to comfort those who are suffering'

She made up her mind and then realized…..her entire right side was immobile.

She swung over on her left side and pulled out her IV, wincing at the pain, she grit her teeth, and got off the bed, hopping on her left leg to Parker, every jolt causing her an immense amount of pain, she finally made it to his bed and sat down pulling herself up and laying down next to his small form, the large bed easily fit both of them.

Parker felt the bed sag and turned over, wiping the tears from his face.

"Doctow Bwen?" Parker asked, confused at the sight of her lying next to him.

"It's alright Parker, I'm here" She said, not knowing what else to say. It seemed to be just what he needed to hear though, he buried his face in her shoulder and cried some more.

She winced as he bumped her ribs, but held it in as she wrapped her left arm around his small shaking form. Comforting him the best she could.

'No child should have to go through this much suffering' She thought to herself.

'The perpetrator will be caught, and justice will be done…..I wonder what clues the team has found on the body' She thought to herself, reverting to her anthropologist mind-set, knowing that, that was the only way she would be able to deal with the horrid facts of this case.

**Meanwhile in the hallway……..**

"What've you got for me Hodgins?" Booth asked into his phone.

"The bomb in the phone booth was a home-made pipe bomb, using fertilizer, and the basic things you can get at your local Home Depot. It's pretty basic, there's not much to go on. Zach and Cam found something in ……uh….the victim's body, I'm really sorry by the way" Hodgins said awkwardly.

"Yeah, me too….so we can't get anything off the bomb, alright, thanks Hodgins, put me on with Zach or Cam will ya." He said, trying to stay focused.

"Seeley. The …..the victim's tox screen came back showing horse tranquilizers. The COD was a tire-iron to the back of the head. Several parts of her body were stripped of all the flesh, showing the carvings in the bone of the victim. The areas that were exposed were, the back of the right shoulder blade, on which the word 'THIS' is carved; the right radius and ulna read 'IS' and 'FOR', and on three ribs 'KILLING' is written across them; on the wrist the word 'MY' and on the right femur the word 'MASTER'…..Seeley these markings are consistent with Brennan and Parker's injuries….how did he get a hold of their file?" Cam asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Thanks Cam, keep me posted on any new finds" he said and hung up.

'Of course he knows were I am….the body in the hospital parking lot…..it all makes sense now. His last text….he knew about Bones' injuries….'

'This is for killing my master? Epps didn't have a master……did he?' Booth thought as he walked towards the nurse's station.

"I need to speak to Dr. Wilkins" He said firmly to the nurse.

"He's right over there reviewing case files" She said pointing down the hall.

Booth strode over to the doctor grabbing him by the collar and dragging him into a storage closet.

He pulled his gun out and shoved it under the doctor's chin pushing him up against the wall.

"I'm only gonna ask this once, and if I don't believe you I'm going to shoot you in the head" Booth said fiercely.

"I didn't do anything, are you crazy!" Dr. Wilkins said frantically

"Oh you don't wanna see me get crazy. Now. Have you given Dr. Brennan and my son's medical information to anyone? I suggest you tell me the truth or your gonna find yourself with a few new orifices." Booth said in a steely tone

"NO! Of course not! I would never do that. I SWEAR!" The doctor yelled. And began to sob in fear.

Booth could tell that he was telling the truth. After years of interrogating suspects, he could tell whether or not a man was lying. And he doubted that this man was stupid enough to mess with him, especially since he had a gun to his head.

"I believe you." Booth said as he released the doctor and holstered his gun.

"Is there any way that someone could have gotten the information?" He said, his voice now calm.

"Well… we don't necessarily keep current patient's files under lock and key……..they're usually in a stack at the nurse's station, I guess anyone could walk by and take them…….I can ask if you want, just please let me out of here" The doctor pleaded, still scared to death

"Alright you do that….and uh sorry about your pants" Booth said as he walked out of the closet.

The doctor looked down, and sure enough he had wet himself.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Please, no death threats. Lol.**

**Confused? Aren't we all?**

**Please review.**

**I want to try and get 100 reviews with this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I've been awful and haven't updated in a bit, but I do have a good excuse, I broke my leg and the pain killers I'm on make it hard to concentrate in class, let along on my writing. But I'm still sorry. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.**

**Once again I don't own Bones, if I did Seeley Booth would be giving me a nice foot massage right about now.**

Booth was exhausted, emotionally and physically. After finding out that Bones' and Parker's medical files were missing he had been watching security tapes for the past hour of so.

The only non-staff person that had come in was a male, 6'2'', brown hair, Caucasian, that's all he could determine from the tape. He walked towards the hospital room, trying to rub some energy into his face, but to no avail.

He opened the door and started to ask Bones a question and what he saw brought a smile to his face for the first time in several days.

Bones and Parker were arguing with the nurse, VERY heatedly, he might add.

"The bed is large enough to accommodate both of us and our injuries"

"Yah I want Doctow Bwen to stay hewe with me!"

Booth intervened. "I learned along time ago that there's no use arguing with them, especially her. Considering the circumstances I'm sure there can be an exception to the rules right?" Giving the nurse his best charm smile for good measure.

"Well….I suppose we can this time" She said and left, thinking to herself….

'Dr Brennan must never get anything done with that hunk-a-man around'

"So Bones you wanna tell me how and why you're over here?" He said with a good natured chuckle.

"He …..he was crying, and you know I hate it when children suffer. So I …I…hopped over here" She said, like it was no big deal and like she hopped around on one leg all the time.

Booth imagined Bones hopping on one leg and that alone made him laugh aloud

"You'd better be careful with that leg Bones" He said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are those the case files Booth?" She said motioning to the file that was under his arm

"Yeah, Zach sent them over for you to check out" He said.

Booth started handing them to her, but quickly pulled them back and took several photos out of the file. Brennan looked at him questioningly, and his eyes motioned to Parker, she nodded in understanding.

"I just took the crime scene photos, the photos of the bones are still in here" And he handed the file over to her, she immediately began scanning its contents.

"Daddy I want one too!" Parker yelled and pointed at the file that Bones had.

"Well I could see if they have any books in the children's wing, I know that you left some of your books in the car but it hasn't been brought back yet" He said, reminding himself to call about his car

"I'll go find some books for you, I'll be right back" Booth left and walked down the hall

'Bones is showing her motherly side, probably one of the most attractive side of her that I've ever seen' He mused

'She seems to be holding up alright, and she seems to have calmed down a bit too. I'm glad she's there for Parker. Maybe she'll change her mind about kids….' Booth thought and hoped as he retrieved some books and went back to the room.

He stopped at the door and listened to the conversation going on inside.

"Doctow Bwen. What's that?" Parker said pointing to a picture of the skeleton.

Booth was glad that he had removed the crime scene photos, at least Parker wouldn't recognize a skeleton.

"That is the left fibula, it's the bone right her" Booth heard Parker giggle

"Doctow Bwen don't! I'm ticklish!" Parker said in between laughs

"Careful with your shoulder Parker!" He heard Bones say

'Yeah motherly' He thought

"Doctow Bwen….I know that my Mommy is in Heaven…..and I miss hew…..but when youw hewe….I ….I don't miss hew as much" Parker stated quietly.

"Parker I……when I was younger, my Mommy and Daddy went away too…….and I know….I know how you feel, it's sad……and you feel lost and lonely….but I'm glad that you feel a little better when your with me….." Brennan said carefully, trying to keep the terms simple for Parker's sake, her eyes began to water as the memories rushed back, the lonely nights, and the horrible feeling that you were all alone.

"Your mother was a very special woman, and a wonderful Mommy, I know that I might not be able to make you feel how she made you feel, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, you can call me whenever you want, especially when your feeling sad and lonely……I know that you have your Daddy, but sometimes…..sometimes it helps to know that you have someone else that cares about you." She said as she squeezed his small hand gently in hers.

"Can…..can you be kinda like my new mommy?" Parker said hesitantly, wanting that sense of comfort.

"I…..I don't really know how to be a mother…" She said sadly

"I can show you! Daddy said that I'm going to live with him now so…….so maybe you can live with us too! And I can show you how to be a mommy, I can!" He said pleadingly.

"It doesn't quite work like that sweetie…..your father and I can't just live together…we have to…we have to like each other first"

"You don't like my daddy?"

"No Parker, your daddy is……amazing…but…it…it's just complicated…he has to like me too"

"He does though! He told me he does…I wasn't a'pposed to tell you cuz' it was a secwet…but…"

"Did he really say that?"

"Yeah because I asked him…..my mommy was saying that she wanted to mawwy Dwew, so I asked my daddy if he could mawwy anyone who would he mawwy? And he thought about it fow a long time and then he said…."

Booth thought it was high time he interrupted this little conversation. So he barged in with a grin.

'Hmmm…..she almost seemed….interested…maybe…..'

The thought made his smile even wider.

"So Parker I found a couple books. Maybe you can read them to Dr. Brennan" He said, pretending that he didn't hear a thing.

Bones was blushing and staring blankly at the file in front of her.

"Your hot Bones"

"What?"

"I mean…you look hot…er…flushed…I hope your not getting a fever" He said as he walked over and gently placed the back of his hand on her cheek to check her temperature, she leaned into his touch.

'Soft'

"I'm fine Booth" She said, snapping herself out of it.

"Alright Bones" He said as he put his arm down

His phone rang and he looked at the display 'Angela'

He started to walk out the door, and stopped and looked back, smiling at Bones gently, she smiled quietly and pushed some hair behind her ear self-consciously.

'I'm pretty sure we just had a moment'

'Hm'

'Huh'

Booth stepped out and answered the phone.

"Hey Booth, how's Parker and Tempe?"

"They….he's good and she's……"

"Oh my gosh you didn't make out with her in front of that poor kid did you? I hear that's pretty scarring"

"NO!...no…I….what do you have for me?"

"Sure Booth…sure…Anyways, Cam found a hair braided into…Rebec…..the victim's hair. It definitely wasn't hers. Hodgins analyzed it, its horse hair, Clydesdale to be exact, the closest place we found where they used Clydesdales was for carriage rides around the city, you might want to send some of your boys out to the stables on Main and Orchard. Hodgins found some manure on the hair and traced it to that stable, I swear I don't know why I'm dating a guy who plays with horse crap"

"Yeah you do."

"Yeah…I know, did I tell you about this one time in the storage closet……" "Ok Angela, I gotta go now"

"Haha ok Booth give Tempe a hug and a kiss for me, I mean it! I'm serious a real hug and a real kiss…..maybe just on the cheek since it is from me"

"Sure thing Angela, Bye" He said with a laugh.

He quickly called Cullen and told him to send some men out, and went back into the room.

'Now I better go give Bones that hug….and kiss'

**A bit of fluff for my lovely fans.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, as you can see I did make it past 100!!!! Yaaay, so excited.**

**Please feel free to check out my other Bones fics!!**

**PS: I'm SOOOO excited for this new episode!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please enjoy! And Please Review.**

**I don't own Bones, but if Fox wants to give it to me, I'm down.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

"Doctow Bwen aw giants weal?"

"What?"

"Look, in my book thewe is a weally big giant named Gowilla and he fights with a boy like me and his name is Davey" Parker said, pointing to the picture book in his lap.

Brennan took a minute away from reviewing the file to look at the picture, only to find the story of David and Goliath.

"Well there is scientific proof of extremely tall humans, so I suppose that they could be considered giants" She said and turned back to her work.

"…..do you know what happens in this stowy?" He asked as he turned the pages

"Yes, David hits Goliath in the head with a rock, and saves his country" She said without looking up. Even she knew that story.

'The probability of a young adolescent being able to kill an extremely tall man with a rock is highly…..unrealistic, but I suppose it is just a story'

"Just like you and Daddy……." The boy mused.

"What?" Brennan asked, finally looking up from her file and paying attention to his odd remark.

"Daddy always says that sometimes, the bad things aw biggew than the good things, but that doesn't mean we should give up, it just takes a little more…….I don't remember the word that he used….." He scrunched his face up, trying to remember the word.

"Faith, Parker, I said sometimes it just takes a little more faith to defeat the big bad guys." Booth walked in, having heard the tail end of the conversation, he sat down on the bed gently, careful not to disturb Bones' leg.

"Yeah! Faith, Daddy says you can do anything as long as you have lotsa faith" Parker said, pride and confidence in his every word.

"Booth, faith is an emotion; it has nothing to do with science. Science is facts, not emotion, remember?" She chided him gently.

"I don't know Bones, I have a lot of faith in your squints abilities, I have a lot of faith in the justice system, I have a lot of faith in the fact that the good guys always win in the end"

"Faith, shouldn't be mixed with science"

"Faith is basically believing in something, right?"

"Yes, what are you getting at?"

"You believe in science, there has to be at least some emotion in that"

"Well….I believe in doing what is right, I have faith that science will always give me the correct answer."

"See! You do believe in faith, you'd have to, or else fighting to find this guy, and all the other wackos out there, would seem, impossible, faith brings hope. We could use some hope right now, in the form of answers, I wish we had more clues as to who this guy is and what his next step will be."

'I guess I should get this over with……hopefully she doesn't hit me too hard'

"I talked to Angela, she had me send some guys to a nearby stable, they found a horse hair on the body, so hopefully we'll get some more clues on who this guy is, he definitely has some sort of connection to Epps, he works a lot like him, the clues and the hidden meanings."

"Hopefully we'll get some clear answers so we can get this guy off the streets before he hurts anyone else."

"Yeah, Angela said hi too and she also told me to give you….something"

"What?"

Booth gently leaned over to Bones and gave her a gently hug, lingering for a moment. She leaned into his touch, feeling his strength, but appreciating his gentleness.

'God she smells good'

'God he smells good'

As he pulled away he kissed her gently on the cheek, for a bit longer than Angela probably would have.

"I…..uh….yeah…. don't worry Booth I won't shoot the deliverer"

"Shoot the messenger Bones, it's 'Don't shoot the messenger'"

"Whatever"

He smiled genuinely and stood up reluctantly.

"I better go call Cullen, maybe they've found something at the stables"

He started to walk out when Bones called out to him.

"Booth!...I really do appreciate the fact that you have faith in the science part of the investigation, I have a lot of faith in you, this guy WILL be caught and he WILL be brought to justice and WE are going to give it to him. I have faith in that." She said sincerely.

"Me too Daddy!" Parker said, not fully understanding everything, but if it had to do with his Daddy, than it must be a good thing.

"Thanks, I have faith in us too" He looked at Bones straight in the eyes, making sure she saw that he was serious, and then he turned to Parker and gave him a wink and a smile.

He stepped out into the hallway and dialed Cullen

"Hi sir, did they find anything at the stables?"

"They found another body"

"Oh no…"

"We sent it over to your squints, the skull was missing all of its skin, looked like the skull was all cleaned up and everything. Call over to the Jeffersonian, they should have more information, give my regards to Dr. Brennan and your little boy."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Booth hung and shook his head in disgust

'How many more bodies will there be?'

He quickly dialed Zach's extension.

"Zach, it's Booth, can you give me some info on our latest victim?"

"Female, mixed descent, possibly Asian and Caucasian, 32 to 37 years of age, this body is very odd Agent Booth, her skull is missing all of it's flesh, almost as if he wanted us to find the victim's identity quickly, but anyway the rest of the body is intact, aside from the slit throat, which is not a method Epps has ever used, but upon examination I found a small jar of dirt inserted into the cut, I sent it over to Hodgins for analysis and Angela's working on the facial reconstruction, she should have it soon, anything else Agent Booth?"

"Yeah, have we figured out what was used to carve the words on….Re….the first victim's bones?"

"Yes, it seems to be from some sort of…….hook. The edges are congruent with a barbed fishing hook. I don't really understand what that means, but maybe something else will turn up, its impossible to find the exact kind of hook used unfortunately. There are no markings on the second victim at all, just the jar"

"Thanks Zach, can you just transfer me over to Hodgins?"

"Absolutely, tell Dr. Brennan I said hello"

"Will do."

"This is Hodgins"

"Hey it's Booth, you figure out what's so special about that dirt?"

"Well I finished carefully analyzing it, I found that it's a special kind of dirt, with specific nutrients instilled in it, this type of dirt is used specifically to grow the very rare Red Sunflower, I'm running a search on who has those kinds of flowers, they'd have to special order the dirt, so there should be some sort of log…..yep here it is only one person has them in the D.C. area………shipped to……..wait a minute……that's my address…..oh God. THAT"S MY ADDRESS. Booth you'd better get some men over there, to my garden specifically, it's in the back right corner of the yard past the tennis courts, plants can be replaced so tell them not to worry about property damage"

"Tennis courts? Alright….I'll send some men over there, are there people in your house?"

"No, I sent all of the help home after this whole thing started, thank God"

"Alright, I'll send some guys over right away; do we have an ID for the victim yet?"

"Not yet, Angela's almost done…..I'll call you when we find out."

"Alright, is Cam working on the body?"

"Yeah she hasn't found anything; the wrists and legs were bound, which is Epps-like, but other than that, nothing. I'll call you if we find anything else out."

Hodgins hung up and walked over to Angela's office to ask if she was done…..

"Hey beautiful, you done with the reconstruction yet?"

"Almost Hodgey……there….done. Let me call Zach and Cam in and we'll have a look"

It was customary for everyone to be there for the first unveiling of every reconstruction.

"Ok we're here let's see it" Cam said casually as her and Zach walked in.

"Alright…..and…..there……" Angela said and looked up from her tablet.

Four simultaneous "OH MY GOD" s were heard.

"Angela……….she looks, almost exactly like Angela"

**----------------------------------------------**

**In honor of that amazing episode!**

**Reviews have been lacking, that makes me kinda sad.**

**Legs doing better, but the plot gnome was let loose in the Eva world, so I have a new fic of that up, if your interested go check it out. It's a different writing style than this story though. **

**I also have a new one shot up, Bones of course. Please Read and Review.**

**Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers, I really do appreciate it, and it spurs me to write more.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the REAAAAALLY long delay in updates, there are no excuses good enough for keeping you on the edge that long. Other than writer's block, and plot bunnies running around in different realms.**

**Still don't own Bones, if I did you know that I'd be paying the writer's from my own pocket to get back to writing.**

**Please review.**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"ohmygodohmygodohmygod" Angela was in tears, mumbling incoherently as Hodgins lead her to a nearby couch.

"Sweetie, it's ok, I won't let anyone hurt you, we're gonna find this bastard. I swear" Hodgins tried to reassure her as best he could, but really what can you say to a woman who had just stared at a spitting image of herself or rather a murder victim, who was the spitting image of herself.

"I'm gonna call Booth" Cam said quickly and walked out; she thought Hodgins would be the best at dealing with this situation, she pulled Zach along with her.

"Angie, honey talk to me"

"Why? Why would he do this? Is it a threat? Am I next? I….I just……I'm scared Jack"

Hodgins wrapped his arms around her and leaned back against the couch, gently rocking the love of his life.

"I don't know Ange, but I do know that I won't let him hurt you. I do know that we're going to solve this case and make this bastard pay. And I do know that I love you. I need you to keep it together Ange, if you lose it, I'll lose it and right now we can't let him win like that" Hodgins said, trying his best to reassure his fiancée

"I…..wh….ok………ok" Angela took a deep breath. "OK."

Hodgins held her tight and repeated her, as if to assure himself as well. "OK"

Back at the hospital Booth was yet again on the phone to Cullen, informing him of the new information that Hodgins had just given him.

"Yes sir, behind the tennis courts……right……thanks" Booth hung up and leaned against the wall, weariness written all over his face, he ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his eyes.

'How long is this bastard going to keep running us in circles.'

He stood up straight and walked over to check on Parker and Bones, observing them through the window.

'She's good with kids, whether she wants them or not, she's good with them'

His phone rang, yet again; he was beginning to dread the sound.

"Booth."

"It's Cam, I'm sending over the reconstructed image of our victim from the stables"

"Alright………beep ….got it. …….shit. Who is she? Any relation to Angela?"

"No, the victim's name is Connie Yun, Chinese-American, with no connections to the previous victims. Booth, Angela's hysterical, Hodgins is doing his best to keep her calm but…I mean how would you feel if you saw your own face staring back at you from the Angelator. We've got to catch this guy." Cam said, at her wit's end, desperation setting in.

"My guys are doing the best they can, he's too clean, there's been no DNA, nothing……but he's bound to slip up sometime. He can't hide forever."

"Yeah, let's hope so. I gotta go, the body from the garden is here."

"Alright, keep me posted." click

Booth angrily smacked the wall. Now he was going after his team psychologically. 'This can't go on.' He thought.

His phone buzzed.

Booth flipped it open to read.

'I suggest you be at the Thompson office building, downtown, 9th floor, room 4815, come alone, no gun, no wires, no cell phone, NO BACKUP. Tell anyone, and your lab will be overflowing with bodies. You have 30 minutes'

Booth closed his phone, and stared at Bones and Parker through the window.

He collected himself and walked into the room.

"Hey buddy! How ya feelin?" He asked, his voice overly chipper as he sat on Parker's bed, Bones was still lying there as well.

"This thing itches Daddy, and my bwain feels all fizzy fuzzy" Parker said as he cuddled next to Bones

"Well buddy that just shows that the medicines workin, don't worry champ, you'll be all healed up and playing with your friends in no time." Booth said as he gently ruffled his hair and kissed him on the head.

"I love you Parker, and I'm proud of you for being so brave, don't ever forget that ok?" He said gently.

Booth's comment, made Bones look at him questioningly, it was almost as if he was saying his last words……..

Booth stood up and walked over to Bones' side of the bed, and sat gently.

"Booth what's going on?" Bones said, her voice full of concern

Booth looked over at Parker's now sleeping form, and he turned back and looked her in the eyes.

"Bones, I have to leave for a little bit." He said solemnly

"What? Why? Where are you going?" She asked anxiously, knowing that Booth wouldn't leave them unless it was something urgent.

"Just promise me that you'll take care of Parker if anything happens. Please." He said taking her hand, begging her to take care of his son.

"I….wh….of course Booth, but what do you mean 'if anything happens'?" She said, gripping his hand tightly.

"I can't tell you, but…….I'm sorry……I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry that……….that we …….that I ………" Bones cut him off as she gently laid her hand on his cheek.

"It's ok….you're always the one that saves me…..I'm sorry too….I'm not very good with words, and I'm stand offish and……….I'm sorry ……but…..you'd better come back Seeley Booth, or else……….or else……" She trailed off as she leaned her forehead against his.

"I have to go." He said, not wanting to ruin the moment, but he knew that time was running short.

He stood up gently, un-holstered his gun, and laid it on the bedside table.

"In case you need it."

"But you might need it." She said, surprised at his sudden motion.

"I can't take it."

"But…" Brennan said as he began to walk out.

He opened the door and looked back "Remember Bones, you promised."

"Ok Booth, I'll see you soon" She said, as if urging him to promise to come back

He smiled his trademark smile, and left the room.

Silent tears streamed down Bones' face, knowing who Booth was going to meet, knowing that she couldn't do anything, she didn't know where he was going, the Feds were too far away to track him, and there was no way that she could go and be of any use to him. So she did the only thing that she could.

She gently pulled Parker close to her, and wept into his hair.

Booth got into his car and rested his head on the steering wheel, and inhaled deeply.

'Alright.'

He sat up and started the car.

'This ends now.'

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers.**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

I'm baaack. Sorry it took so long, but there's a (hopefully) nice surprise waiting for you at the end of the chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. Drop by and leave a review, I do respond to all reviews, and welcome your constructive comments.

Again, I don't own Bones, if I did, the new episodes would air much MUCH sooner than April.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Booth stared up at the looming building, trying to figure out a plan of action, but not knowing what to expect made it really difficult. He exhaled.

"Here goes nothin'"

Taking the elevator to the 9th floor he noticed that this floor was under construction, the hall was empty and deathly silent, the door numbered 4815 seemed to call out to him, he walked over and stood in front of it, his hand on the doorknob.

He slowly turned it and entered into the dark room.

An eerie voice called out from the darkness.

"Agent Booth, at the moment I have a bullet trained to your frontal lobe, I suggest you slowly take your jacket off. Just to be safe, you know how I love to keep myself safe. Oh and by the way take the gun from your ankle holster and toss it this way"

'Damn I was hoping he wouldn't know about that.'

Booth complied, his mind racing.

"Excellent. Now empty your pockets"

As Booth obeyed he said "Let's can the theatrics, who are you. I've done everything you said"

The voice rose in anger "You have no idea who I am? Well you wouldn't know me, but you would know my teacher. Howard Epps. The man that you murdered, the genius whom you killed, I will have my revenge."

"I didn't kill him, and he wasn't a genius he was a psychotic murderer." Booth said firmly

"SHUT UP!! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP. You have no right to talk about him. I will destroy your life, just like you destroyed mine. You will pay for what you've done."

pssssssssss

"What is that coughcough wh……" Booth blacked out.

The man walked over to him, the gas mask on his face made him look like something out of a horror film.

"Nighty night Agent Booth. When I get through with you, you'll be singing a different tune HAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

_Back at the hospital……_

Bones was terrified, which didn't happen all that often. She'd tried Booth's cell multiple times, but it went straight to voicemail, which meant that when she had Hodgins try to track him via his phone, it was useless.

Hopeless.

'He'll come back, he's Booth, he's……invincible….'

Parker started to wake up, as he rubbed his sleepy eyes he asked. "Doctow Bones?...whews my Daddy?"

"I……….." She gently smoothed back his sleep tussled hair.

"I don't know Parker…….but he'll be back soon……."

'I hope'

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Gotta love the creepy hysterical laughter…classic.

Ahhh don't kill me, but I decided to end this story here……

And start on the sequel. Ohhhh the sequel will hopefully be amazing.

Thanks for all of you who reviewed, the sequel is called. Healing Wounds, Soothing Hearts. The title sounds nicey-nice, but be warned, the content will be more mature, not sexually, but psychologically.

The first chapter is up. Go check it out!


End file.
